


Honda Knots

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cowboy Kink, Implied Malace, Implied Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Angst, Restraints, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: It’s a hot day and to blow off some steam Alec, Jace and Magnus have gone to an amusement park. On the archery range, Alec gets an idea.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Honda Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 prompt: knot.
> 
> Also inspired by [ this art I love by Max. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrLC6JIhYY8/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> Honda knots are used to make lassos *and* string bows. They really are! So this was just going to be the cowboy kink but then I read that so I worked it in too.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy it <3

“Alexander, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Well that doesn’t look like nothing. That looks like hacking a piece of equipment you possibly shouldn’t be.”

“Magnus, shush, don’t talk so loud. Someone will come down here and we’ll get told off.”

“Told off? Alexander, I thought you said you were doing nothing? You can’t get told off for that. Unless you’re _meant_ to be doing something, or something else with that. What did Jace tell you to do with that anyway? It surely wasn’t-”

“Magnus, just please shush for two minutes? Just...talk all you want in two minutes. There’s something I want you to say anyway. But for now can you just take your cowboy shirt off?”

“What?! Alexander, we are in the middle of a wholesome, family-friendly-”

“Yeah, and it’s a hot day! So just...take your shirt off, okay? You can put it back on in two minutes.”

“You know that’s not the right way to ask me, Alexander.”

“Will you _please_ take your cowboy shirt off, Magnus? Leave the hat on though. Please.”

Magnus takes the shirt off. Alec peers around the side of the pay station to glance up the hill towards the Ranch Role-Play Ride, from where they’ve just come. Jace isn’t back from there yet and no theme park customers are walking down here to use the range. It’s too hot out now, in the middle of the day; even the attendee has deserted for air-conditioning. 

Alec ducks back inside the cover of their spot behind the pay station. He puts his hand to Magnus’ bare chest, right between his pecs. Feeling more heat and light sweat. Alec stares into Magnus’ eyes and he pushes Magnus’ back against the wooden beams of the post-and-rail fence which girds the archery range. Magnus grins.

“Stay there?” Alec whispers. 

“Say _please_ ,” Magnus whispers back, still grinning as Alec throws the lasso he’s fashioned from the strings of the rent-a-bows he’s disassembled around Magnus. Making sure to loop his arms too.

“ _Please_ ,” Alec whispers as he slides a honda knot up along the length of twisted flax bowstring in his hand. In towards Magnus’ bare stomach. Which is rising and falling increasingly quickly as adrenalin starts to course through his body too. Alec leans in, the sound of his heart in his ears. “Say it now, Magnus. Please?”

“ _Think of me when you shoot your arrows_.”

Alec pulls him in by the lasso and their mouths collide. As they kiss, Alec slides the knot further, restraining his arms. He runs his hands around the back of his pinioned husband, feeling the knots strain, and Magnus’ body strain along with them. Alec slides his hands further down to the back of his jeans and slips them beneath his belt and waistband. Squeezing at the cheeks of his ass while they kiss.

And in the background, Alec hears Jace murmur something about leaving the two of them alone for two minutes. And then set down three fresh bottles of beer.


End file.
